


Monkey Footwork

by Francowitch



Series: Monkey Footwork [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gym AU, Kung Fu, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith is asked to teach a class at the Kung Fu club where he is a member, he is surprised in seeing two new members in his class...





	Monkey Footwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gym Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113076) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 



> Heeeeeeeey I am back... Sorry for the long wait in fics, and surprise! It is a VLD one! 
> 
> This is a fic as a special birthday gift for the lovely [Jubesy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/) who happily chats VLD and YOI with me so often! I based this verse on her [Gym AU ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12113076)... Please check it out, as it is an adorable collection of drabbles with these three nerds... Very happy birthday, I am sorry I am a little bit late, but I hope you like your gift!! <3
> 
> I hope I did these characters justice, as they are some of my favourites in the show... 
> 
> Big thank you to [otayuriistheliteralbest ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/) who beta'd this for me!!!

Monkey Footwork

 

Keith and Shiro always enjoyed watching Lance do his yoga stretches in the apartment they shared. There was always something wonderful about having such a flexible boyfriend. After seeing Lance using the ribbons at the gym they frequented, Shiro had surprised Lance with brilliant set of purple silk hanging from one of the spare rooms which they used as a small work out room for days when it was too cold or wet that they didn’t want to head out to the gym. It had quickly become Keith's favourite room as he would watch as his boyfriend would wrap himself in the shimmering fabric and do what was akin to a dance while suspended from the ceiling. Keith grumbled as he realized the time - he was going to be late for his class. 

 

“What’s up, Babe?” Lance called from where he was suspended upside down.

 

“Nothing,” Keith sighed running a hand through his dark hair, “I am just running late for class and it’s all your fault.”

 

Keith grumbled, Lance’s low chuckle following him as he made his way out of the room. He went into the kitchen to snatch a few bottles of water for his workout bag which carried his uniform, sash, and practice sword. Keith was about out the door when he heard footsteps behind him. 

 

“Babe, don’t be mad.” Lance’s soft voice made Keith shiver.

 

“I’m not mad.” Keith’s voice came out a bit rougher than he expected. Sighing, he told Lance, “I promise, I’m not mad. I’m just running later than I had planned; and if I’m much longer I will miss the train that will get me there on time.”

 

“Why aren’t you just taking your bike?”

 

“It’s in the shop, and Shiro is with the car. So public transport it is.”

 

“That blows.” Lance cracked open a water for himself.

 

“Yeah well…” Keith shrugged. “Anyway I am taking off, see you in a couple of hours. I think Shiro said he was cooking dinner tonight.”

 

Lance nodded. “Hasta la later Keith!”

 

Keith smirked at the familiar greeting. “Yeah yeah. Later.”

 

***

 

Keith took a deep breath when he stepped through the doors of the Martial Arts Club. He loved the feeling he had when stepping into the club, the sound of members as they chatted about their day and prepared for classes or an upcoming test. Keith nodded to the head of the club who was currently talking with what looked like a new potential member. The club had been open now five years and was still growing exponentially, to the point where new instructors were being trained and more classes were being added all the time. It gave Keith a small bit of pleasure that he was a second degree black sash in Kung Fu, it was something of a snub on his father who was at a second dan black belt in Taekwondo. Not only had he gone against his father wishes, he was about to move further ahead as he was now working towards his third degree. 

 

Greeting a few of the other members, Keith slipped into one of the changing rooms where he slipped into his uniform, tying his sash of black silk around his waist. Keith was just adjusting the knot when he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of senior instructor Coran. He was fun and knew how to keep attention even of the youngest of his charges. 

 

“Hey-ah Keith--” Coran began, his voice carrying much of his New Zealander accent despite his many years in Canada.

 

“Hi, Coran.” Keith smiled. “How is everything, I saw Sifu Alfor was busy with some new potentials?”

 

“Uhh yeah,” Coran chuckled his moustache wiggling on his face, “I know you are not scheduled for today, but would you be willing to take on Allura’s second chamber class?”

 

“The one in ten minutes?” Keith tied off a red kerchief around his head like a headband, “Uhh, sure. They are doing prep right for the test this weekend?”

 

“That is the one.”

 

Keith smiled and nodded. “No problem Coran, what’s happening with Allura?”

 

“Ahh you know our club Princess,” Coran grinned, “she signs up for so many things, she never likes to say no to helping others in need.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Sounds just like her.”

 

Keith went to start warm up and had Coran tap his shoulder, “Oh and there will be some newcomers who will be taking your class.”

 

“Fresh blood? In a second chamber?”

 

Coran shrugged. “Well they are adults, so it was either that or they join with the kids.”

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah I forgot about that.”

 

Coran was chuckling. “Yeah it is strange to have you here this early, usually you teach the later classes.”

 

“Yeah well, I was hoping to work a bit on my forms for Saturday.”

 

“Oooh yes that is right.” Coran twirled his moustache. “You are testing for your next degree right?”

 

Keith could feel the glow of pride. “Yeah it is for my third degree.”

 

“You got this.” Coran clapped Keith on the shoulder as Keith made his way to the back room where the class was being held. 

 

Keith greeted students and other instructors as he walked through the club, starting to stretch his neck and arms. He wasn’t really looking at the class but could hear them all moving into position readying themselves for class to start.

 

“Alright,” Keith spoke, his voice crisp as he stood in front of his class, “do I have any volunteers who would like to start us off with the warm up?”

 

Keith’s eyes raked across the group, he stumbled slightly as he noticed two new and very familiar faces among the crowd. Covering his surprise with a cough, Keith nodded to one of the leadership students allowing them to take over the warm up for the class. He smirked as he watched both of his boyfriends get called to the front of the room as they were new and it would allow them to better see the instructions. 

 

Standing to the side, Keith watched over the class as they did their warm up, following along with the instructor who was a peppy younger student who went by Pidge. Their movements were certain and Keith could see how fast the others followed their lead. While they were petite in stature, they held a command that left no one questioning just who was in charge. Keith suppressed many a chuckle as he watched the hulking form of Shiro trying to hold his leg to his chest. Throwing out an arm and wobbling. It was no surprise of how well Lance did the warm up, it was not much different from many of the other classes he would take over at the gym. 

 

Once they were all warmed up, Keith thanked Pidge who then side stepped beside him to assist him in leading the class. Keith smiled looking over the class, “Now that we are all nice and warmed up, we are going to go over all of our basics in spots and footwork, then run through the form a few times. For our new members, follow along as best as you can. In the form we will be going at tai chi speed, so it will be a bit easier to keep up. Do your best, and don’t forget your breathing.”

 

Lance snorted at the last part. “People forget to breathe?”

 

“You would be surprised,” Pidge answered with a dry chuckle before Keith had a chance to say anything. 

 

Keith was amused as he watched Lance’s face bloom with a soft blush that reached his ears. Without missing a beat, he started them off with some simple basic drills leading up to the more complex sections of the form they were being tested on in a few days. By the end of the hour, everyone in the class was red faced, their breathing ragged. Many of them were wiping their faces off with small hand towels or drinking some water. 

 

Keith clapped his hands together, bowing the class out, thanking them for their time and hard work. He chatted amicably with many of the students as they thanked him for the class and asking questions about upcoming events and graduation. Keith kept stealing glances over at his boyfriends, who were standing off to the side talking with Pidge and another student, Hunk. He smiled as he saw how animated both of them were as they chatted and felt himself flush slightly when Lance caught him looking and gave a wink. 

 

As the room cleared Keith made his way over to Lance and Shiro. “Hey, so how did you enjoy your first class?”

 

Pidge and Hunk grinned as they said their goodbyes and left the training room. 

 

“Oh my god.” Lance’s eyes were wide. “Is it seriously this intense every class?”

 

Keith was chuckling as he drew off his bandana to wipe at the sweat, which had somehow passed the barrier of fabric. “Not  _ every _ class, but in general, I guess? I mean each week is a little different as we build on to the forms.” 

 

Shiro shook his head. “Lance, I don’t think you can tease Keith anymore about his flexibility or balance.”

 

Lance was laughing now. “Yeah, I guess Mr. Mullet here has been holding out on me all this time. Why couldn’t you show that much coordination during my class? Am I just a bad instructor?”

 

“Or I just don’t like Zumba.” Keith shrugged. “Let me go get changed and we can take off. I was only coming in to take a class today, the teaching was unexpected. And speaking of unexpected, what brings you two here? I thought you were staying home, Lance, and Shiro you weren’t even home yet when I left.”

 

The pair followed him through the club all the way to the change rooms where they sat on the benches as they watched Keith strip from his uniform and towel down. 

 

“So talk.” Keith spoke up when he noticed that both men were just staring slack jawed at him as he stood in the middle of the room with his top off.

 

“Sorry,” Lance swallowed, “your glistening abs distracted me. What were we talking about?”

 

Keith threw his sweaty towel at Lance’s face. “Why are the two of you here?”

 

Shiro handed Keith his shirt. “Well, Lance suggested that we come out for a class, to see you in action.”

 

“So it was planned?”

 

Lance shrugged and nodded with a grin. “A happy one, I hope.”

 

Keith scowled. “If you had told me I could have gotten a ride in, instead of having to deal with commuters with bad body odor.”

 

Lance pouted, standing up to make his way over to Keith. He used his height to his advantage as he embraced the smaller man, placing soft kisses along Keith’s jaw. Lance smiled as he heard Keith’s chest rumble with slight annoyance. Shiro mirrored Lance so that he was standing behind Keith, his lips on Keith’s shoulders and neck. It wasn’t long until Keith let out a low moan and was grinding between the two men. Lance pushed himself closer, his hands grasping for Shiro to pull him in, his lips now on Keith’s as they kissed feverishly.

 

Keith pulled back slightly, leaning his head against Shiro’s broad chest. “You two are assholes.”

 

“But you looooooove us.” Lance was grinning like the cat who had gotten into the cream.

 

“Tch!” Keith turned his head he could feel the warm flush of a blush creeping along his neck and face. He moaned out as he felt Lance press his growing erection against Keith’s groin. 

 

“What was that, Babe?” Lance’s voice was low almost like a purr, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

Keith ran one hand up so it was cupped along Shiro’s neck, the other he used to grip Lance’s shirt. Keith let out a growl. “We are not doing this here, I need a shower, and the door here has no lock.”

 

Lance licked a wet trail along Keith’s neck making him shudder. “I kind of like how you smell right now.”

 

Shiro ran his hands up under Keith’s shirt, gliding along his washboard abs, and he spoke with a groan, “Keith is right Lance, let’s take him home and we can worship him there.”

 

Lance and Shiro both pulled away from Keith, all three flushed and breathing heavily. Keith coughed, clearing his throat. “The two of you go and get the car started, I will be right out. I just need to log my hours.”

 

Lance smirked to Keith, his eyes glowing with lust. “Don’t take too long Mr. Kogane.”

 

Keith nodded, his heart thudding in his chest; he definitely is going to be making those two pay for this. Keith adjusted himself so that he was able to face Sifu and put in his time card. A quick check through the changeroom, Keith packed up his gear and sighed. This was going to be a long and certianly a fun night. Keith made his way quickly through the club, saying swift farewells before slipping into his shoes and walking out the door, to the car where his two loves were waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
